The Overwatch Chronicles
by sammillar
Summary: Set just after Winston initiated the Overwatch Recall. Talon is up to something big and there is only one group of heroes who aren't afraid to do something about it! Going to try and keep it as accurate as I can with all new lore based content that is released.


**Prologue - Falling into Place**

* * *

A sigh broke the eerie silence that seemed to be a permanent fixture to Watchpoint: Gibraltar as Emily checked her watch for the umpteenth time. She returned her gaze out the large window panels that made up the curved wall of Winston's office, eyeing the crashing waves as the faintest of whooshing could be heard as they collided with the Watchpoint's rocky cliffs.

It had been almost a month since the Overwatch recall and Lena had wasted no time getting them across the world to reunite with Winston. Though they had met briefly over the Christmas period Emily knew it hadn't been the same as what it had used to be, the pair of them having such passionate personalities when it came to justice and what needed to be done for the citizens of the world. It had been no question whether they would stay at the old base once she had seen the old spark in her partners warm hazel eyes and since then she had become more than acquainted with Winston's artificial intelligence Athena.

"They will be back soon, Emily." Athena's calm tone echoed throughout the room causing Emily to jump slightly as she was pulled away from her thoughts. "You know how they get." she continued.

"Yeah, I just wish they'd check their watches from time to time." she smiled to the screen behind her, propping her head up on her hand as she closed her eyes and listened for a while, the continuous whooshing almost hypnotizing with its soothing repetitiveness.

After a few minutes there was a whoosh that sounded quite out of place, a series of whooshes in fact that were sequenced one after another in rapid succession and a smile crept up the redhead's face as she knew the sound all too well, having timed the number of whooshes until a soft pair of lips brushed against hers right on time.

"Sorry we're late, love! Ran into a spot of trouble at the museum!" The brunette piped up once they had separated, the energetic female looking full of enough pep to fill the entire room. Standing her her usual attire of a bright yellow/orange pair of spandex leggings matched with a leather bomber jacket under her chronal accelerator was the twenty six year old whose body seemed permanently stocked up on energy no matter what time of the day, though that passion was one of the things Emily adored.

"Trouble's understating it." A cheerful deep voice came from the doorway as Winston followed in behind them, looking slightly worn out from the attempt at keeping up with his partner in crime. The ape stood in his spacesuit inspired armor as he set aside his Tesla Cannon and jetpack. He looked equally as happy regardless however, which led Emily to further question the reason for the celebratory smiles etched across the duo's faces.

"A museum? A place full of valuable items of all places, that's where you decide to cause trouble?" she groaned, unable to completely suppress her own laughter. The joy filled room was quickly brought down to earth when Athena's voice echoed above all others.

"It is no laughing matter." She quickly brought multiple screens up to show them her findings. The various screens showed different news broadcasts all showing footage of the pair of them protecting two boys while fighting Talon's Reaper and Widowmaker agents. "The news of this has gone global and authorities are already claiming breaches of the Petras Act. You may be flagged as wanted criminals." her serious tone continued.

Like two children being scolded by their mother, the pair of them glanced at each other for a sober moment before the smiles crept up their faces again. "Athena," Winston began. "nobody got hurt and we stopped Talon from getting their hands on one of Doomfist's gauntlets. It's okay." he reassured the computer, Tracer backing him up. "Yeah, the big guy's right. And maybe the others saw that too! It would be great to see them again!" the Brit exclaimed, sitting herself on the desk beside Emily.

"That would be something. I wonder how everyone's doing." Winston mumbled to himself, eyeing the holographic globe that had pinpointed all known locations of old agents and wondering how they would take the recall. It all seemed a bit much to take in to him and he was the one who had issued the call. His mind could only imagine what questions the others had brewing in their mind and Tracer seemed to pick up on his apprehensions instantly.

"Winston, they'll show up. And when they do Talon will get a whooping they'll never forget!" she cheered, her joy seeming contagious as Emily and Winston both began to grin. The seriousness of all the events evaporating for the briefest of moments.

"You're right. We'll make a difference again!" he nodded, watching the holograph as some of the agents positions began to move like pieces of a puzzle beginning to fall into place.

* * *

 **Finally on the other side of things and writing a fanfic of my own! How exciting!**

 **I know this is a short first chapter but I'm going to try and get the next few a couple of thousand words per chapter minimum. I'm trying to keep this in line with the stuff we know as cannon i.e the comics, animated shorts and I've had to google A LOT of timeline theories to position everything as best as I can. (Seriously, even my laptop thinks I'm obsessed!)**

 **This fanfic will have everything conform to the cannon facts up til the recent Torbjorn/Bastion comic. Though since Orisa was announced after I can up with this idea I'm not quite sure how to add her in yet but I'll do my best, I promise!**

 **Anyway, thank you for giving this a read and I will hopefully see you at the end of the next chapter!**

 **P.S I didn't come up with the title because I couldn't think of anything good. Took my friends first suggestion and now it's gonna stick like that!**


End file.
